My Brother The Smasher
by Arandomdude345
Summary: After Tabuu returns and captures all the Smashers so he can try to take over the multi universe, Master Hand sends Crazy Hand to find a person who can combat Tabuu and give him a chip that will give him the abilities of them all. Unfortunately, the chip winds up falling into the hands of 11 year old Logan's 7 year old brother! Oh joy... (Somewhat canon to EPIC DREAM)
1. Chapter 1: A Smashing Start

My Brother the Smasher

(Super Smash Bros Fanfic)

Chapter One: Meet Logan

So you know about all these worlds that everyone can get to now since what everyone calls the "Epic Dream"? Well, among those is the town known as "Tootville". Weird name, I know, but don't blame me, I didn't name the town!

That's where I live with my mom, my dad, and my kid brother and kid sister. My name's Logan and I'm 11 years old, my little brother Isaac is 7 and my little sister Clementine is four. Nothing really happens around here. The high point of the day is finally seeing that pothole filled in. We really mostly read or play on my Wii. Super Smash Bros is always a favorite; my little bro seems to prefer Melee over Brawl though. (It probably helps that his favorite character Mewtwo is on there.)

So yeah, nothing really happens in Tootville. So you can imagine what happened one night…

(Somewhere unknown)

"What'dya mean he's back?" someone asked.

"Well, I don't know how, but he is, this time, he attacked the Smashers first." Another person (if you can call him that) replied, "He took them all back to Subspace and is holding them all captive there."

"That really sucks, especially since tonight was bingo night."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." The second voice said. He gave the first person a strange microchip and a piece of paper. "Take this and give it to the person at this address, and the multi universe should be safe for now."

"Ok…"

"You kids will be ok for a whole day won't you?" said Mom.

"I hope so." said Logan.

"But Logan, remember last time where you almost broke Mom's vase?" Clementine chimed in.

"Clementine…"

"And Dad's golf club, and Dad's computer, and Mom's-"

"Stop it!"

"Well, Mrs. Wimple next door will come to check up on you tonight and will come babysit you kids tomorrow, and you can fix up that frozen pizza for supper."

"Ok!"

"We'll see you kids tomorrow afternoon!"

That was earlier this afternoon, now; Isaac and I were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. I was Kirby, and Isaac was Mario. We were in a match against Ganondorf and Pikachu. Clementine was in her room, probably watching one of those Tinker Bell movies on her little TV.

"This will be the last match and then we need to go to bed." I said.

"Sure."

As I whacked Ganondorf with Kirby's hammer, I once again thought about how boring life was nowadays.

A little while later, we got into our beds. After reading a little, I went to sleep. As I did, I thought: "Man, I wish life was more interesting…"

But if I had learned anything from that Timmy kid over in Dimmsdale that ol lesson: "Be careful what you wish for", I would have kept my mouth shut…

It was about 2:30am. And the fellow from earlier was busy looking for the address that was where the person who he was looking for lived.

"Let's see, Linden Lane? No that's not it, um, Alpine Drive? That's what it was!"

He came upon a small house.

"Well, not as spectacular as I was expecting, but if that's which one M.H. was aiming for…"

He phased through the wall and stuck the chip on the first person he saw. It disappeared and left a Smash Bros symbol shaped mark where he put it. A moment later, it faded out.

"There, hopefully this is the person he was talking about."

With that, he teleported away.

Isaac stirred a little and rubbed his arm, feeling like something was just there.

A knock on the door startled me awake. Man, and I was having a great dream, too. I had been kicking Meta Knight's butt on the Halberd…of course, it was while the Halberd was wearing a silly clown face and I was being cheered on by a bunch of Little Macs wearing tutus and eating lotsa spaghetti, and that was before Clementine came riding in on Giga Bowser, but oh well.

I stumbled up and walked to the door. It was Mrs. Wimple.

"Hi, honey," she said in her usual nice voice, "do you need help with breakfast?"

"No mam, we'll just have some of those frozen waffles."

Mrs. Wimple started to say something else when Isaac called: "Hey, Logan? Are you up?"

Isaac walked down the stairs with Clementine not very far behind. He showed me his arm which was kinda red for some reason.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "It wasn't there last night."

Mrs. Wimple put some lotion on it. It wasn't as red now, but it was still noticeably visible.

"Maybe it'll go away in a couple of hours." Mrs. Wimple said, "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

So, after breakfast, Isaac and I decided to play a little Brawl. Clementine fell asleep on the couch, and Mrs. Wimple was downstairs doing the laundry.

Starting up a Coin Battle, I chose Lucario, then Isaac began thinking about who we was going to go with this time.

"Are you gonna take forever?" I asked.

Isaac thought about it for a second, and then decided. "I wanna be Yoshi."

And that, dear reader, was when I knew things were not going to be same for a good long while. For what happened next blew my mind.

Suddenly, where that rash was on Isaac's arm started to glow slightly, and the Smash Bros symbol appeared in the middle of it, followed by a big flash that caused me to fall off my chair and woke up Clementine.

"Isaac?" I cried, "What just happened? Are you ok?"

Instead of Isaac's voice, I was met with a strange chirping sound. When my vision cleared up, I could not believe my eyes.

Isaac was no longer his usual second-grader self. Instead, there was a very familiar looking green dinosaur.

Speechless, all I could say was a small: "Arrrrrrrrrk?" I looked around for Little Macs in tutus, but there wasn't any around.

Then my heart sank when I heard: "Kids, are you ok?" Followed by the sound of feet coming up the stairs!

**(END CHAPTER 1)** (A little back story for this new world. It's not any particular actual world, it's pretty much one I made myself. The characters are not any real people, and Tootville is a live-action world. (Live-action shows like Doctor Who, NCIS, Psych, and Downton Abbey were part of the Epic Dream, I just focused on the cartoons) Anyways, this is a new story, so read and review and stay tuned…)


	2. Chapter 2: Help! I'm a Yoshi!

My Brother the Smasher

Chapter 2: Help Me! I'm a Yoshi!

"Logan? Is something wrong?"

Panicking, I racked my brain trying to think of a way to hide my brother before Mrs. Wimple made it up. She likely wouldn't take finding Clementine and I in a room with a dinosaur very well.

Clementine wasn't helping very much. She was just pumped about the real life Yoshi in the room.

"Yay! I'm gonna ride you!"

Fortunately, I noticed the bathroom.

"Isaac! Get in the bathroom!" I cried.

"Yoshi!" Isaac replied, bewildered.

I quickly pushed him into the bathroom (to the cries of "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!") And shut the door.

"Don't make a peep!" I said, "And don't come out until I say so!"

"Yoshi!"

A moment later, Mrs. Wimple walked into the room. "Is everything all right? I heard a loud crash."

"Umm, yes mam. Clementine fell out of bed." It bothered me that I wasn't telling her the truth, but if she knew, we'd all be in a real pickle.

"Isaac's a Yoshi!" Clementine yelled.

I shoved her a little. "In a dream she had, everything's fine."

Mrs. Wimple seemed suspicious, but she seemed to buy it. "Well, if something else goes wrong, let me know. Clementine, have you had your bath yet?"

"Eeeeeeeeeee," Clementine hated baths and immediately tore down the stairs like a pack of Bob Ombs were after her. Fortunately, Mrs. Wimple turned and went after her.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" She asked before leaving.

"Yes mam."

She went downstairs. "Ok, Isaac, you can come out."

Cautiously, Isaac walked out. Now that the initial shock of what had happened had subsided, Isaac was strangely excited.

"Yoshi!" he cried, "Yoshi, Yoshi!"

"Calm down!" I cried, "I know you're ok with this, but we need to figure out how to get you back to normal before Mrs. Wimple comes back, or before Mom and Dad get back here!"

Isaac chirped quietly.

"So how did this happen…" I thought, "Well, there was that Smash symbol that appeared on his rash, and that was right when he said he was gonna be Yoshi in the Brawl we were about to do, but then it literally happened! Hmm, I wonder…"

On a whim, I asked Isaac to say he was gonna be his normal self and see if he went back to normal.

Isaac nodded. He then let out a series of chirps, grunts, and "Yoshis", and sure enough, he reverted back to his normal self.

"Well, that's a relief!" I said, "But what's with the Smash symbol?"

"I dunno," he replied.

I decided that it obviously had to do with that Smash symbol, I mean, he had said: "I wanna be him" and "I wanna be her" a million times without it literally happening before. I decided to give it another test.

"Isaac, say you wanna be one of those Smashers again."

"Ok, I wanna be Samus cause he's so cool!"

Fair enough, Isaac always did like-Wait, HE?! "Hold it Isaac!"

Too late, there was another flash, and Isaac became the famous bounty hunter, suit and all.

"Yay!" Isaac cried, "This is so, huh? Wait a minute, why am I-"

I'll spare you on the details of what happened in the next thirty seconds, (I want what I'm telling you to stay K+ ya know), I discretely explained to my freaked brother that Samus was, erm, not male. (He thought Zero Suit Samus was a whole other character.)

"Man, I don't know how I'll explain this to Mom and Dad…" I groaned.

(Meanwhile….)

Master Hand was getting impatient. It usually didn't take so long for Crazy Hand to do something…of course, it even took thirty minutes just to find the Monopoly game, so he figured he shouldn't be worried.

Finally, Crazy Hand returned.

"Ok," Crazy moaned, "I got it to where you said! We're gonna be A-Ow…wait, it's A-Ok isn't it?"

"Well, that's good to know, we'll be able to find back against Tabuu easy as pie. She should be here any minute…"

Crazy Hand froze. "Erm…are you sure we weren't looking for a guy?"

Master Hand turned. "You delivered the chip to the wrong address didn't you?"

"No! I definitely didn't deliver the chip to the wrong address!"

"GRRRGH!" Master Hand growled, "I can't believe you! We can't get that chip away from whoever you gave it to! The effect is permanent!"

"Well, I couldn't think straight ya know?"

"You're not supposed to think straight! Why do you think you're called 'Crazy Hand'?"

"Gulp."

"Well, we'll just have to go find whoever has the chip and see if he's capable of fighting this threat. We need to leave immediately!"

"Aww, come on, MH, I'm beat, can't we get some sleep first?"

"Grrm. All right, just some quick shut-eye, then we leave!"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Arrgh!"

(Back to Tootville)

Sometime after the little incident, we were having lunch. Mrs. Wimple had fixed her famous grilled cheese sandwiches. While we ate, Mrs. Wimple had to go back to her house for something. This gave Isaac, Clementine and I some time to think about this.

"Ok, guys," I said, "Mom and Dad will be home in five hours. What are we gonna do about Isaac's strange new abilities?"

"Maybe Isaac can be Peach and we can play princesses!" Clementine chimed in.

"YIKES!" Isaac cried, "Remind me to not say Peach or Zelda!"

"Let's stay serious guys," I said, "If Mom and Dad, or even Mrs. Wimple, or pretty much anyone finds out about this, who knows what'll happen to any of us!"

"So what'll we do?" Clementine asked.

"We'll have to keep this our little secret," I said, "At least for now."

+?

The rest of the day went uneventful. We decided to hold off on playing Super Smash Bros, just so we wouldn't find ourselves getting into another jam. If Isaac wound up "going Smasher" again, we might not be able to hide him in time.

So, for the rest of the afternoon, we watched a movie, and then we played some rounds of Pictionary with Mrs. Wimple.

Before long, it was six o clock, which was about an hour later than when Mom and Dad thought they would get home, but at least they were home.

"So, kids," Dad said as Mom thanked Mrs. Wimple for watching us, "Did you have fun today?"

While quickly motioning for Isaac and Clementine to be quiet, I replied: "Yes we did, I guess you could say it was…smashing!"

After having supper, we were all beat, so it was early to bed.

"Isaac," I said as he climbed into his bed, "you didn't tell Mom or Dad about this whole thing did you?"

"No."

"Good, I don't know what they would do if they found out."

After this I got into my own bed and fell asleep.

(ooow)

Great, another dream again. This time, unlike last night, I was at Final Destination. I didn't see anyone else, not even Little Mac in a tutu.

Then I heard a bunch of hollering from down below. Looking down, I saw a huge crowd of people all standing down there cheering.

"Well, this is strange," I said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. I looked up to see Isaac standing there facing Master Hand.

"Wha-?"

All of a sudden, I felt like I was floating away from the stage. Then confetti filled the air and everyone suddenly started singing "Don't Stop Believin'"! Then Phineas Flynn appeared out of nowhere and he said: "You don't know what you're in for do you?"

Then suddenly, I woke up.

"That was weird." I tried to lie back down, and suddenly found out that I was floating about five feet above my bed!

I spun towards Isaac's bed, only to find he had gone Mewtwo on me and was causing a bunch of stuff to start floating around, including my radio which was tuned to a 70s radio station and a talking Phineas toy.

"Isaac!" I hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Strangely, I heard Isaac's voice in my head. "_Sorry, Logan, I just had to be Mewtwo 'cause he's so cool!"_

"You'd better hope Mom and Dad didn't hear this!"

Then my fears were confirmed. Footsteps were coming down the hall.

_Oh crap…_

The door flew open.

"I can explain!" I cried.

"_Logan…_" I heard Isaac say.

"I just was gonna ask you if you could help me get a drink of water." It was only Clementine, asking me to get her a drink like she does every night. Whew! Never thought I'd be glad to see her at this time.

Before any of us could say anything else, we heard Dad call: "Hey, is everything all right?"

"Yes!" we said, except Isaac.

"Isaac, get yourself back to normal, now!" I whispered.

Reluctantly, Isaac obeyed.

Crash!

That was the sound of everything floating in the air falling to the floor…

"Ooof!"

And that was me falling back onto my bed.

And that's when Dad got up out of bed and showed up in the doorway.

"What was that? What made this huge mess?" He cried.

After we looked at each other for a moment, Isaac slowly raised his hand, "I did."

"Boys, you'd better clean this mess up. We have company tomorrow."

Isaac and I froze.

"Man, if I thought this wasn't gonna end well before, this takes the cake…!"

&&% !

Master Hand and Crazy Hand arrived at Tootville.

"So where is the house?" Master Hand groaned.

"Umm that one!" Crazy motioned to a medium sized house in a subdivision.

"Man, this is so messed up, just like you…"

"Thanks!"

"We need to think of a plan…"

**END CHAPTER 2** (So, I own none of the Super Smash Bros characters, or any other familiar characters that appear. I also don't own "Don't Stop Believin'" which is owned by Journey, I'm pretty sure. Oh well, at least Master Hand and Crazy Hand should have a plan and Logan, Isaac, and Clementine can stay out of trouble by next chapter! (Titled: Buttered Toast and Barrel Rolls) Don't forget to drop a review!)


	3. Chapter 3: Butter Toast and Barrel Rolls

My Brother the Smasher

Chapter 3: …

Day 2 of this little adventure and company was coming…oh boy…

It was specifically some friends of our parents. This meant that we would have to stay upstairs. So we were playing on the Wii. (We weren't playing either Super Smash Bros game though, we were just playing Wii Play, primarily to keep our minds off of Isaac's predicament, but also because Clementine wanted to play, but didn't want to play SSB.)

"I don't get it," Isaac said as he and Clementine started to play the Charge game, "What happened to get me these crazy abilities, and why?"

"I'm just not entirely sure," I said, "I can't think of any discernible reason, though maybe it will be of some use!"

"Like how?"

"I don't know. we'll figure something out."

…

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were hiding out of sight.

"So which one of these people did you give the chip to?" MH asked.

"Umm, I think it was the kid," he replied.

"You gave it to a kid?"

"Hey, maybe he's like Ness or Lucas."

"In case you didn't know, Crazy Hand, this world is completely normal. How did you give it to a little kid who isn't even as old as they are?"

"I dunno."

"(Groan), we'll still have to test the kid to see if he's capable of fighting Tabuu," MH said, "I don't have my hopes up…"

…

We definitely weren't expecting anything to happen out of the ordinary today, (unless Isaac decided to be Mewtwo again, or pretty much anyone else), so you can imagine our surprise when there was suddenly all matter of noise down stairs.

Then Mom and Dad and their friends suddenly came charging up the stairs, startling the three of us.

"Kids, get in the bathroom! Quick!" Dad said.

Before we could say anything else, something rushed up the stairs behind them. It looked like a robot of some…oh dude, a Fighting Metal Alloy?!

"Where is the Ultimate Smasher?" It yelled as a couple of other ones followed up.

Neither our parents nor their friends answered as they grabbed us and clamored into either the bathroom or Clementine's room.

Isaac and I wound up with Dad and Clementine and one of Dad's friends, Mr. Flipson, who watches too many movies, in the bathroom. The Alloys were pounding on the door still demanding to see the "Ultimate Smasher".

"I don't know what's happening!" said Mr. Flipson, "It's like 'Revenge of the Mutant Robots from Uranus 2'!"

"What are they talking about?" Isaac whispered to me, "'The Ultimate Smasher?'"

"Man, I hope they aren't talking about who I think they're talking about," I thought, "and I think it is."

Realizing that we were probably going to get badly hurt if nothing changed, we both realized that there was something we had to do.

"Dad, I think we need to tell you something…"

…

The Alloys were still pounding on the door when Dad called: "Hey, we have however you're looking for!"

"_Man, I sure hope this works," Isaac whispered to me._

"Just open the door slowly, and don't hurt anyone!" Mr. Flipson squeaked.

Clementine unlocked the door, which suddenly flew open, the Alloys still standing there.

"**Fire!**"

A fireball suddenly shot out of the bathroom and straight into the goons. Isaac, who had taken on the appearance of none other than Fox Mcloud, stood up and brushed himself off. "Yep! I'm here!" he said.

"Are you ready?" an Alloy said.

…

Dad shut the door after that, so we weren't able to see what was going on, but there sure was a whole lot of racket going on! There were several zaps, pows, and a couple of other "Fire!"s from Isaac.

"Isaac?" I called, "How are things going in there?"

"They're going ok-ow!"

Suddenly there was a loud whooshing sound, and everything stopped.

When there wasn't much noise, I panicked.

"Dad, I think something's wrong."

I opened the door despite Dad's warnings, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Who should be in the room but Master Hand! Isaac was lying against the wall, dazed but otherwise none the worse for wear. (I kinda wished that Isaac still cried, because hearing how Fox would sound crying seemed kinda funny to me.)

Isaac regained his senses and quickly went back to normal. He proceeded to look about as shocked as I did.

"Oh I know what you're going to do," MH said, "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE REAL! CAN YOU SIGN MY UNDERSHORTS?! Yeah, I get sick of that after a while."

I still couldn't find my voice. Isaac, on the other hand: "Wow, I thought you were just in those games!"

"They always say that too."

Then he went into a long winded speech about how Crazy Hand had made this big mistake by giving a chip with all the data of the smashers to Isaac by mistake.

"So just get it from him!" I said.

"Nope," MH said, "It's too late, removing it would be devastating. He could die."

"Why did you program it that way then?"

"Umm, Crazy Hand."

"Ohh."

"So I'm gonna have this forever?" Isaac asked.

"Afraid so."

"YE HAW! I'm going Mewtwo!" Isaac yelled, doing just that.

Flash!

If Master Hand had a face, I'm sure he would have been making the most confused face ever, considering what he said next.

"You…you don't mind it?" MH asked, surprised.

"Um, no," I said, "he loves it."

"Well, then, hopefully he can stop Tabuu."

Isaac stopped moving. "_**I**__ have to stop him?"_ I heard Isaac's voice in my head.

"Yes," MH said, "We were expecting someone else, but **someone** decided to give it to the completely wrong person-"

"Hey! I was tired and grumpy! You would have taken it to the wrong address too!" CH cried.

MH turned back to us. "You kids have a week to get ready, but it could be less. If you're not ready by the time we're back, then you can just kiss the multi universe good-bye. So you'd best be considering getting yourself ready."

Isaac still seemed visibly shocked.

MH and CH disappeared. Finally, everyone else finally got enough gumption to leave the rooms they were hiding in.

"Well, that went well," I said, trying to liven things up…

…

Our parents were so shocked that they went out for the rest of the day again, leaving us, once again, in the care of Mrs. Wimple.

"I can't believe I have to save the multi universe!" Isaac grumbled.

"Maybe something will change before then," I reassured him, "If it doesn't, we'll be with you all the way, right Clementine?"

Clementine had retreated into her room and was watching a Tinker Bell movie again.

"Well, tomorrow's another day, bub," I said, "We'll be fine…" (I hope…)

**END CHAPTER 3** (Well, not much I can say, except that, along with getting ready to meet Tabuu, we will be seeing some other little adventures involving Logan and Isaac. (Some craziness may ensue, what with Isaac's brand new abilities). Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter! (Title should be: Pokemon in the Plaza). Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Pokemon in the Plaza

My Brother the Smasher

Chapter 4: Day 1: Pokemon in the Plaza

Day 1, oh boy, maybe it'll all just turn out to be a dream…

I woke up and looked over at Isaac's arm, hoping to see that whatever was left of the rash and the symbol was gone.

Darn, while the rash was mostly gone, the symbol was still there.

"Maybe I'll bump into Little Mac and he'll be wearing a tutu," I thought, "then I'll know I'm dreaming…"

The next day was rather stormy.

Mom and Dad had recovered from the initial shock of it all, fortunately. But now Mom discovered that we were out of several things which, of course, meant that we had to go to the store.

The supermarket is not far from where we live, so we usually just walk there, but with the storm brewing, we just took the car over. When we did get there, Mom quickly told Isaac not to go Smasher or anything like that.

"We will probably get in trouble if you do that," she said, "So be on your best behavior."

But the thing about second or third graders, or pretty much everyone for that matter, is that sometimes they can forget, and when they forget, problems can happen, which brings us to when we were in the electronics section.

While Mom was looking for the latest "Downton Abbey" DVD, Isaac and I were looking at the games that were across the area from where the movies and stuff were.

I was looking for the latest Rayman game when I felt something grab my ankle.

I looked down to see that a Pikachu was sitting there. Of course, I knew exactly who it was.

"Isaac!" I whispered, hoping no one would hear me, "You'll get us thrown outta here! Go back to normal right now!"

Isaac nodded and was about to go back to normal when there was a scream.

"Rat! A rat!"

Some lady had walked up the end of the aisle and saw Isaac. Apparently, she mistook him for a real rat…and as if that wasn't enough, she had apparently decided to try and whack my brother with her purse!

"Pika Pika!" Isaac yelled, grabbing onto my ankle briefly before running underneath one of the shelves. The woman didn't stop and began grabbing at the space underneath the shelf.

"Did you see that rat?" she yelled at me as she continued to try and grab Isaac, who had distanced himself as far away from the woman as possible.

"I, uh," I stammered, trying to think of a good explanation without giving Isaac away.

She didn't even bother to let me answer. "I hate rats! I can't stand the sight of-"

Suddenly, Isaac said: "Pikachu!" and suddenly the woman's hair started to stand on end. (I could have sworn sparks were shooting from them.

"EEEEAAAAAHHHHH! It shocked me!" she screamed, "The little monster shocked me!"

I knew I should figure out how to rescue Isaac, but I didn't know if I should even try to get past the now screaming woman who now frantically grabbed as much as she could. Before I could though, a guy who worked at the store walked up.

"Ma'am, is there a problem?" he asked, "Do you need something?"

(I thought about saying that she needed anger management, but no way was I gonna say something like that. That would be just rude…)

"There is a giant rat underneath this shelf right here!" She yelled, "It shocked me and I want it removed!"

"It shocked you?" The employee asked, looking under the shelf, "The only rat I know of that would shock someone would be a-"

His eyes widened when he saw Isaac running out from the other side of the shelf into the shoe section of the store.

"Dude, was that a…" he stammered, "Man, I knew I got up too early this morning…"

"You're no help at all!" The woman yelled. She ran down the aisle and went towards the shoe aisle.

"Oh no…" I quickly ran in that general direction too. The confused employee also followed.

I quickly looked around for a place where Isaac could have gone. I couldn't see him under any of the shelves.

It wasn't until I bumped a metal crate full of kids' bedroom slippers that I figured out where he might be hiding because-

ZAP! "Ow!"

Well, I think I knew where he was hiding. Problem was, most of the slippers in the bin were Pikachu slippers! And to make matters worse, the woman was coming in my direction!

Quickly, I started digging through the slippers, but the woman was there before I even knew it.

"Boy, what are you doing?" She cried, grabbing my arm, "don't you know how many diseases rats carry?"

"But this rat isn't any ordinary rat," I started to say.

"Hold it, folks, I've got this!" The employee said, reaching into the slippers. After grabbing about thirty Pikachu slippers, he said: "I think I found it!"

Then I heard a muffled: "Pika!"

I can't remember what happened next, but according to someone nearby, a big bolt of lightning suddenly shot into the store. Bedroom slippers went flying everywhere, along with a murophobic woman, a very confused employee, and one brother.

When I regained feeling in my legs, I found the employee lying stunned and covered in slippers but otherwise ok, and the woman was unconscious and had a big boot stuck on her head. I saw that I was lying in a bin full of baby shoes. An alarm was going off.

"Isaac?" I called as I got up. I couldn't seem to find him.

"Pi…Pika!" I heard. Then I realized that he was on my head. (This seemed somewhat familiar…)

"Boys?" I heard Mom call.

"Isaac, get yourself together," I said slowly, setting him on the ground.

"Pika pi pi pika pika!" he replied. A few more "Pika"s later, he was his normal self.

Right then, Mom and Clementine came around the corner. "Logan! Are you all right?"

I realized that my hair was smoking and my eyebrows were gone, and one of the legs of my pants was half gone.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine…" I said, grinning stupidly.

I then passed out onto the floor.

…

After a quick visit to the ER, the doctors told me I should be fine. Isaac was perfectly fine though. I heard that the woman and the employee were fine as well, though, as Isaac and I agreed, we should make sure the woman wasn't nearby should Isaac become Pikachu again.

As I lay on the couch eating a grilled cheese sandwich (courtesy of Mrs. Wimple) the news came on, reporting what happened at the store.

Apparently, everyone was passing it off as just a normal lightning strike. Three people were injured. They also mentioned that the woman was being fined for a little bit of money because of causing a disturbance about a rat in the store. (Poor gal.)

Isaac came in. he had gotten in trouble for not listening about going Smasher in the store and wasn't going to have any snacks until supper.

"Hey, Logan," Isaac said, "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said.

He popped in Toy Story.

Things were quiet for the rest of the day, and the incident at the store wasn't brought up again until supper.

…

"Hahaha!" Crazy Hand laughed, "tell me what happened again, that was funny!"

"No," Master Hand said, "This is serious, if he gives himself away, this whole thing could go wrong."

"Well, it's not like he's going to."

"But he's not even ten years old! He got pretty close today, this whole thing could blow over if he gives himself away."

…

In some unknown location, there stood a ton of trophies; all of them were of some very familiar faces.

"I should have gotten you all first the first time around instead of relying on my army," a strange blue being said as he looked at them all. (You probably know who it is, don't you?)

"Hey!" someone cried.

"What is it?" Tabuu said, turning.

A creature ran up. "They've deployed the chip!"

"Already?"

"Yeah, they gave it to a kid who isn't even as old as those Earthbound runts."

Tabuu laughed. "A mere boy?"

"Well, yes." The creature said

"Well, I've been in need of a good laugh," Tabuu said, "Deploy some of our strongest soldiers to take out this 'Ultimate Smasher' as he was referred to. This should be easy."

…

**END CHAPTER 4 **(Well, this doesn't seem good. We seem to be having a fighting chapter next. Anywho, this chapter was pretty fun to write. (Probably why it came up so quickly compared to the other chapters.) Stay tuned for the next chapter, (should be titled: Jungle Gym Jam) and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Jungle Gym Jam

My Brother the Smasher

(Chapter 5: Jungle Gym Jam)

Day 2…

I was feeling a lot better the next morning, (heck, I was feeling better before supper yesterday!), so we decided to go to the park. It wasn't really that far of a walk away from home either. We could also go by ourselves to there.

I mostly hung out with my friends when we went to the park, but none of them were here, so I had to watch Isaac and Clementine while they played on the playground with some of their playmates. While I sat there, I thought about this whole thing.

So we were just going about our normal lives when suddenly, my little brother, of all people, winds up with the ability to become any of the characters in Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl and has to use it to fight off evil? While I still could hardly believe this, my usual just awestruck reaction started to mix with jealousy. I kinda wished I got the chip instead of Isaac.

I bet Isaac wished he could tell his friends about his special power, but I bet he knew not to, especially after yesterday.

"Hey, Logan!" Isaac called, interrupting my thoughts, "You wanna get the Frisbee out of the tree? We can't reach it."

I figured Isaac could have simply become one of the taller smashers and get it himself, but you know why he couldn't. I walked over. The Frisbee wasn't too far up. I reached up into it.

Then I felt like I was touching something really kinda nasty, like the dust bunnies under the bed. Pulling my hand back, I saw that there was a bunch of purple stuff on it and the Frisbee.

"Yuck!" I brushed it all off only to see it start forming something, some sort of thing a little bit taller than me…oh dude, is that a Primid?

"Uh, guys, we'd better get out of here…like, NOW!" We ran away as fast as we could as more Shadow Bugs came out of the trees spawning more Primids and some other strange creatures.

While the other kids ran to their parents and quickly drove away, Isaac, Clementine and I ran into the nearby bathroom building and hid inside a stall.

"Those are from the Subspace Emissary part of Brawl!" Isaac whispered. Looking out the window, we saw that the bad dudes were heading in our direction.

"Well, I guess you should go stop them then!" Logan said.

Suddenly there was a bang as the door flew open, causing Clementine to scream. The baddies started lumbering in. Some poor guy peeked out the stall beside the one we were hiding in; he took one look at the creatures and tried to exit the building, only for a Boom Primid to slam him against the wall, making him unconscious.

"I would go now!" I hissed, trying to make sure Isaac heard me over the noise of the Subspace dudes starting to wreck the place, as well as Clementine crying.

Isaac was getting a little scared himself, but he still managed to go with someone quickly

"Whoa, you seriously went with Ganondorf?" I said, staring up at him.

"He was the first person I thought of!" Isaac said, his voice more of a growl than anything.

Isaac then kicked the door down so hard that it flew through the air and smashed to bits against the wall, and faced the goons.

A Primid charged forward. Isaac decided to kick him and suddenly, the Primid was embedded into the wall. It disappeared.

Clementine and I went and started to drag the unconscious man away from the action while Isaac continued to beat down the goons.

"Whoa!" Isaac yelled, "I'm so strong, but I can't run very fast."

And it showed, Isaac tried to run from an Eyefish but it caught up quickly. It zapped him, causing him to fall down briefly.

"Oh man, I don't know if I can hold them off," Isaac said, getting a little bit more scared.

Then, suddenly, a glowing ball appeared.

"Oh man," I said, "It's a Final Smash Ball! Get it, Isaac hurry!"

Isaac got back on his feet as fast as he ran for it…

…

By this time, the park had almost been entirely cleared out. Word must have gone around about the monsters. The only people left were the police pulling up.

"Say Jack," said one to another, "I don't see any monsters, do you?"

"Yeah, monsters being around here is about as likely as pigs sprouting wings and flying," the other guy said.

It was then that they heard all manner of noises from the bathroom building. There were bangs, crashes, and others. Then a low growling noise.

"…What the-"

Then suddenly, the building exploded with a deafening boom, sending the police, toilets, and Primids everywhere.

When the dust cleared, those of the police who were still conscious went over what remained of the building.

There, in the middle, stood what appeared to be a completely normal kid.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" Jack asked, "What was going on in there?"

"Uh… ate too much at Taco Bell?"

…

About an hour later, we sat in the kitchen as Mom put some Barbie band aids on Clementine's arm while I rubbed my jaw, which ached a little from the small bruise on it.

We had managed to escape and hid behind a wall just before Isaac went to town with that Final Smash ball. What kinda bothered me was where in the world it came from. I mean, it couldn't have just come right out of nowhere.

Isaac was completely fine, however. He was a bit put out until we had lunch, but other than that, he was just fine.

The news was going crazy of course. Amateur photos and videos taken with cell phones were on pretty much every channel. Almost everyone was saying that it was either aliens or monsters like what was reported.

"I saw this big pig monster!" some guy said when the news came on later, "I think it's from Mars!"

"I bet it's from Pluto!"

"I bet it's from my in laws!"

We had pretty much forgotten about the whole thing by the time we were going to bed, and that was when Isaac found an envelope on his bed.

"Hey Logan," he said, showing it to me. It had a seal that looked like that Smash symbol.

Opening the letter, it read:

…

"Be careful, my idiot pal thought it would be fun to give you a Final Smash ball, and now your world is this close to finding out about this hush-hush operation.

Anyway, I'm just writing to say that time is running out. Tabuu seems to have found out about you, so don't expect things to get easier.

You'll hear from me again soon,

M.H."

…

END CHAPTER 5 (Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I wasn't sure how this chapter would work out, so it may be weaker than the other chapters. Nonetheless, it's something! Be sure to drop a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!) (Working title: Falcon and the Big Movie)


End file.
